Deseos Innecesarios
by StephCullen
Summary: Un vampiro puede llegar a controlarse, a vivir siendo "vegetariano" pero... Bella ha caído en la peor de las tentaciones cuando una gota es suficiente para querer matar a la persona menos indicada, pero a un vampiro SIEMPRE LA SANGRE LO LLAMARA
1. Chapter 1

EN LA OSCURIDAD

CAPITULO 1: DESEOS INNECESARIOS

¿Cómo fui capaz de hacerlo? Aún no me explicaba el por qué se había salido de control, si yo había estado plenamente consciente de que no debía hacerlo todo el tiempo, y lo peor de todo ¿por qué tuvo que pasarme con el? Habiendo tantas personas en Forks mi mala suerte había tenido que manifestarse con él. Solo me quedaba esperar y solucionarlo sin que nadie saliera herido, nadie que no fuera yo si era necesario aplicar la fuerza.

Recuerdo perfectamente todo, son esas cosas que nunca se te borran y regresan para hacerte sentir la peor persona cuando menos lo necesitas… Charlie había salido a hacer unas compras con Jake, el acuerdo había sido "reunión familiar" y eso no incluía a mi esposo Edward, ni a la novia de Jake, Nessie a pesar de ser mi hija, y es que Charlie y Billy querían recordar los viejos tiempos –sinceramente no veía alguna razón suficiente para hacer esto cada mes desde hacía ya cuatro años –Así que resignada a pasar una tarde con mi padre y su amigo, fui a casa a ayudar a preparar la cena.

Billy no tuvo mas remedio que quedarse conmigo supuestamente para brindarme su ayuda, aunque yo sabia perfectamente que no le caía ni un poco bien –y como iba a caerle bien si ahora yo era su enemiga, era vampiro –pero Charlie no estaba enterado del problema, y ambos teníamos que actuar frente a el, Billy me ayudaba a cortar rodajas de cebolla cuando de pronto nuestro intento de convivencia se volvió fallido.

-¡Auch! –dijo el y escuché el cuchillo caer en la mesa -¡Demonios, me corte!

-Billy…

Y ahí comenzó, lo que nunca pensé sentir.

La sed.

Un olor exquisito e irresistible –tanto que no sabría describirlo –llegó hasta mí, y sentí entonces como ardía mi garganta y mi mente comenzaba perder consciencia, me giré lentamente ahora guiada por mi instinto y miré a Billy, después fui recorriendo con la mirada su brazo cubierto con la camisa a cuadros que llevaba puesta hasta llegar a la palma de su mano, donde se encontraba lo que ese instinto buscaba.

Sangre.

Afiancé ambas manos a la estufa destruyendo las esquinas de donde me agarraba, mi cuerpo se puso rígido y entonces comencé a sentir como me quemaba la sed, di un paso al frente aún afianzada a la estufa y me detuve ahí _¡No, Billy no! ¡Corre, sal de ahí! _Me dije. Y así lo hice.

Corrí a la sala y tomé mi bolso, después abrí la puerta y al cerrarla la azote. Corrí hasta la esquina de la calle y ahí me dejé caer –de rodillas –con las manos en la frente, después en la garganta –era una sed tan lacerante e insaciable luchando contra mi moral –.Busqué en el bolso mi teléfono celular y comencé a marcar el número de la única persona que podría ayudarme. Carlisle.

-¿Bella? –dijo con serenidad.

-Carlisle –a penas pude pronunciar cada palabra –necesito… ayuda.

-¿Dónde estas?

-Con Charlie –dije entrecortadamente.

-Ahora mismo voy –concluyó y colgó. Solo tendría que luchar contra esto unos minutos mas.

Fueron escasos 15 minutos cuando el auto negro de Carlisle apareció en la esquina y al verme chirriaron las llantas cuando frenó, Carlisle llevaba una camisa gris perla y una corbata negra, llego en segundos a mi lado y me miraba atónito, comencé a hablar.

-Yo… iba a… -no pude concluir.

-¿Bella que haz hecho? –me preguntó preocupado, tomándome por los hombros.

-Iba a –hice una pausa para intentar calmar mi sed, pero el olor seguía estando ahí –iba a matar a Billy.

-¿Que? –dijo con horror en el rostro –Dime que no lo haz hecho Bella, por favor.

-No –lo miré y su horror se hizo mas notorio ¿me preguntó que expresión tenía mi rostro? –pero sácame de aquí antes de que lo haga.

Entonces nos interrumpió alguien, mi autocontrol no podría mas, no iba a soportarlo.

-Carlisle Cullen –dijó Billy Black con despreció.

-Billy –fue todo lo que contestó, inexpresivo.

-¿Qué pasa? –continuó ahora mirándome -¿acaso buscas esto Bella? –preguntó descubriendo la herida aun fresca. ¡Maldita sea!

-Billy es mejor que te vayas –ordenó Carlisle molesto.

-Y si no lo hago –dijo con un tono sarcástico y lleno de odio -¿me matarás Bella?

-Por favor Billy –siguió pidiéndole Carlisle –no le hagas esto a Bella.

Y en ese momento todo empeoró.

-No… no puedo mas –dije y miré a Billy con toda la ira que guardaba mi cuerpo.

Me levanté con un solo movimiento de la acera sin dejar de mirar a Billy, un fuego que nunca había sentido comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cabeza, entonces sin saber de donde provenía conseguí abalanzarme sobre el buscando la herida de donde provenía aquel aroma tan exquisito, tan glorioso como el mismo cielo. Después de eso mi consciencia quedó totalmente cegada y solo recuerdo que Carlisle de alguna manera logró meterme al auto y yo luchaba por salir de el para alcanzar mi objetivo y acabar con este deseo de una vez.

Llegamos de nuevo a casa –a mi ahora hogar, con los Bullen. Caminé lentamente a la entrada, exhausta –aunque sabía que solo era una sensación, que en realidad no estaba ahí el cansancio –abrí la puerta y encontré la casa vacía; di tres pasos y de la nada salió Alice y me abrazó parloteando con voz chillona.

-Bella, como pudiste, ¿no te han hecho daño? No dejaremos que nada te pase descuida, no fue tu culpa yo lo sé.

-Alice, no pasó nada –dije inexpresiva y sin corresponder a su abrazo.

-Pero –comenzó y me miró al fin -¿Cómo es posible? Si yo lo vi todo, tu mataste a Billy Black.

-Yo no he matado a nadie, pero fue gracias a Carlisle –el iba entrado en ese momento.

-Todo esta bien Alice –respondió Carlisle antes de que Alice preguntara –Bella pudo llamarme afortunadamente.

-Edward se enfadara –comentó ella, eso me irritó.

-¡Y a quién le importa que Edgard se enoje! –le grité y me dirigí a nuestra recáma –antes solo de Edward, me encerré y me recargué sobre la puerta mirándo al techo.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de querer matar a Billy? Al padre de mi mejor amigo y también yerno, a la persona que probablemente Charly estimaba mas en Forks, ¿Por qué no me había pasado con Mike Newton? Sería completamente grato deshacerme de alguien que trataba de seducirme estando casado con una de mis mejores amigas, pero, ¡Billy Black, el jefe de la tribu de los Quileutes! Con quienes teníamos un tratado que de haber sido violado comenzaría una guerra peor que las humanas, con tanques y armas de todo tipo.

Caminé hasta la ventana y me senté de perfil a ella, mirando a la nada y sumiendome en pensamientos y posibles interpretaciones de lo que se venia. Quizás Jake vendría a pelear, ¿Qué pasaría con Nessie? ¿se podría acaso en mi contra con tal de defender a Jacob? ¿Qué pensaría Edward? –entonces me erguí y mi mente se detuvo ahí.

Edward. Edward. Edward.

Mi relación con Edward se había vuelto un tanto intensa en el último año, desde que Mike Newton y mi esposo se encontraron en aquella fiesta y el pensó que yo coqueteaba con Mike, fue tan difícil aclararlo todo, y ahora esto, un conflicto con lo quileutes. A ese paso ahora dudaba si en verdad viviríamos felices para siempre. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el dueño de ellos.

-Estúpida –dije para mi misma.

-¿Y si te digo que es un error humano dejarías de culparte? –respondió Edward, estaba frente a mi en cuclillas con esa sonrisa encantadora que hace un tiempo me hacía hiperventilar y perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-No trates de hacerme sentir bien, no funciona.

-Bella, -se sentó a mi lado –si Billy Black te provocó entonces no es culpa tuya.

-Si lo es, no pude controlarme –dije ahora mirando al piso.

-Ahora sabes lo que yo sentía yo, o lo que Jasper sentía –me abrazó.

-O lo que _todos _sentían –completé con fastidio –¿En verdad no comprendes lo grave de esto?

-No dejaré que Jacob haga algo en tu contra.

-No me refiero solo a eso –me giré para mirarlo liberándome de su abrazo –Billy es el mejor amigo de Charly, el padre de mi mejor amigo, el jefe de los Quileutes y por si fuera poco Nessie lo adora a pesar de ser tan arrogante e insoportable –dije un tanto histérica –ahora imagina que Nessie se ponga en mi contra, Jake también y con el los licántropos, el caos se desatara aquí y sabes que de un modo u otro los Vulturi se enteraran y vendrán, van a querer matarme cuando se enteren que casi asesino a Billy en la vía pública y –Edward me sileció colocando la yema de su dedo indice en mis labios.

-Charly no se iba a enterar de que tu fuiste la autora de tal crimen, a menos que decidieras confesarlo, Nessie no puede ponerse en contra de su madre, menos de los de su especie, Jacob y la manada tendrán que escuchar antes de juzgar, y los Vulturi no te matarían, para ellos eres una joya amor.

-Creí que te enfadarías conmigo –cambié el tema.

-Sería una estupidez de mi parte.

-Me siento muy mal por esto, y ahora le debo una puerta a Carlisle.

-Eso ya esta arreglado –Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus níveas manos y me besó lentamente, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y poco a poco ese beso fue subiendo de intensidad.

A pesar de todo el estar con Edward seguía dándome esa seguridad que necesitaba en los peores momentos, a su lado todo era posible, y a pesar de nuestro pasado, a pesar de los recientes problemas lo amaba, amaba con todo mi ser a Edward y con tal de seguir a su lado lucharía y sobreviviría contra lo que fuese necesario; aun si se trataba de mi mejor amigo.

Nuestro momento perdió intensidad cuando Edward y yo pudimos oler a la manada de Jacob cerca, se acercaba el momento y no sabía de que exactamente, solo que no era nada bueno. De inmediato nos dirigimos a la entrada de la casa y yo le adelante el paso a Edward para salir y encontrarme con Jacob, su expresión estaba llena de ira, era el único de la manada que estaba en su forma humana, venía acompañado de Sam Uley, Seth y Leah Clearwather y Quil Ateara –conocía ya muy bien el pelaje de cada uno de los licántropos.

-¿cómo fuiste capaz de atacar a mi padre? –preguntó Jacob, sus manos temblaban.

-El me provoco –respondí con frialdad.

-Saben perfectamente que eso no esta permitido.

-En realidad –comenzó Edward –el tratado solo dice morder, y no ha sucedido tal cosa, así que no tienen nada que hacer aquí.

-¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión sanguijuela! Esto es entre Bella y yo.

-Si así lo fuera no estarían aquí ellos –dijo señalando a los cuatro lobos situados detrás de el.

-Jacob –comencé –se que sigues enfadado conmigo, de alguna manera, pero no uses de pretexto el incidente con Billy, porque nunca lo toque y Carlisle estaba presente.

-No me importa, tienes que pagar –dijo con odio, cada día que pasaba mi amigo Jacob desaparecía mas rápido, eso me dolía mucho.

-Entonces –di un paso al frente sin dejar de mirarlo, pendiente de los movimientos de todos los licántropos –será como tu quieras.

-Como yo quiera –repitió con malicia. ¿En que estaría pensando en ese momento Jacob? Seguro lo sabría pronto.

Pude ver que Sam Uley –en su forma lobuna –salió corriendo hacia el bosque, y una parte de mi me dijo que regresaría para hablar, después miré a mi marido y a juzgar por su rostro, no me equivocaba.

¿Pero eso sería benéfico o dañino? Quizás querría pelear con Jacob contra mi, ¿Se iniciaría la guerra entre clanes en este momento? Como deseaba que no fuera así.


	2. Chapter 2

RECLAMOS

CAPITULO 2: DESEOS INNECESARIOS

Jacob dio un paso hacia mí y yo le copié aquel movimiento, me heriría tanto pelear con mi mejor amigo, quien antes había sido mi Sol ahora se convertiría en mi plena oscuridad; estaba decidida a dejar que me matara, después de todo si yo hacia algo en su contra Nessie nunca me lo perdonaría y yo prefería mil veces su felicidad a la mía –aunque con esto tuviera que dejar a Edward, mi mundo, mi alma entera –Y justo cuando estaba Jake levantando su mano apareció de nuevo Sam Uley.

-Detente Jake –dijo con serenidad ¿acaso era yo la única nerviosa en el lugar?

-No te metas Sam –respondió sin dejar de mirarme.

-Jacob –comenzó –no debes dejarte guiar por ese desprecio que tienes en particular hacia _casi_ todos los Cullen, no te dejara nada bueno.

-Bella –ahora se dirigía a mi –tu fuiste mi mejor amiga siempre, me enamoré de ti y me cambiaste por una sanguijuela –miró a mi marido –y ahora atacas a mi padre ¿acaso tu objetivo es hacerme sufrir el resto de mi maldita vida?

-Jacob, es que si tú me dieras unos minutos y me escucharas –me interrumpió –ya me cansé de escucharte Bella.

-Se realista –me crucé de brazos y lo miré –_nunca_ me haz escuchado realmente.

-¿Y acaso tu lo haz hecho?

-No sabes cuantas veces, cada palabra que me haz dicho desde que vine a vivir a Forks la recuerdo, tus gestos, todo Jacob. Y algunas me duelen aún.

-No tienen porque.

-Oh claro que tienen porque, ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de cuando casi matas a Edward en mi boda? ¿O cuando me prometiste nunca dejarme y al día siguiente dijiste que lo mejor era no volver a vernos nunca? Porque yo no lo voy a olvidar nunca Jake.

-Pero Edward… -lo interrumpí –no estamos hablando de él, y lo que me haya hecho claramente debo reclamárselo solo a él.

Sam Uley ya se encontraba al lado de Jacob, y puso una de sus manos en su hombro, noté como mi amigo se relajaba y poco a poco los temblores de sus manos desaparecían. Una sensación de alivio recorrió mi cuerpo, me preguntaba porque Edward no había dicho ni una sola palabra aún, pero parecía que me hubiese leído el pensamiento y en ese momento comenzó a hablar, probablemente había estado husmeando en la mente de Jake.

-Jacob –comenzó –sé perfectamente que me odias.

-Nunca lo dudes –dijo él.

-Y se que me odias mas por que no quisiera que Nessie se fijara en un licántropo, pero tienes que entenderme, soy un vampiro y si seguimos la lógica de nuestra historia tu y yo debemos de odiarnos por sobre todas las cosas.

-Resulta que tengo un odio en particular hacia ti, chupasangre entrometido.

-Por desgracia, nunca lograré que Nessie se fije en alguien mas porque lo que ella siente es mas fuerte que un simple amor –hizo un gesto de reflexión –y yo no te odio, siempre estaré agradecido por lo que hiciste cuando me fui, Nessie es la única que sabe lo que es correcto en su vida, creí que estaba claro, el recelo de un padre hacia el novio de su hija siempre estará ahí, y resulta que tu juegas el papel de _novio_ en esta historia.

-No dejaría a Nessie nunca, tendrías que matarme y dudo que _tú_ –pronunció con desprecio –lo logres.

-El problema es que no me apetece matarte, eso heriría a Bella ¿no será que te dejas guiar por el rencor de Billy hacia nuestra reciente y amistosa relación?

-Piensa las cosas Jacob –repitió Sam mirándolo de reojo.

-Recuerda lo que acabo de decir, no hay culpa sin sangre.

-Billy se cortó Jake, Carlisle llegó e hizo todo lo posible por alejar a Bella y lo consiguió entonces ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema hermano? –dijo Seth con sarcasmo.

Jacob me miró con ojos aterrorizados, empezaba a creer que había enloquecido o le había surgido de pronto un trastorno bipolar, Edward sonrió y los demás licántropos que continuaban en su forma lobuna se retiraron, Sam seguía en frente de mí y me miraba con serenidad.

-Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito Bella –me dijo.

-No sería capaz de hacerle daño al mejor amigo de Charly –hice una mueca que aparentó ser sonrisa –y si lo hubiera hecho, yo misma me hubiera asesinado, así que no te preocupes si me encuentran… -¿cómo podía decir que moriría si se suponía que ya estaba muerta? –sin seña de vida alguna sabrán que hice algo malo.

-Tonta Bella –dijo Edward entre risitas –que incoherencias dices.

En ese momento llegó Nessie… Posible problema número dos.

-Hola ma' –dijo sonriente, al menos alguien estaba feliz –Sam ¿qué haces aquí?

-Solo vine a preguntarle algo a Bella, pero me voy.

-¿Haz visto a Jake? No lo encuentro en ningún lado –dijo Nessie con ansiedad.

-Seguro va para la reserva ahora, le diré que lo buscabas, nos vemos –dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, desapareció entre los árboles.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –dijo mi hija mirando a Edward y a mi después.

-Claro que no cielo –dijo mi marido -¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Aburrida, y detesto a Mike Newton ¿Cómo puede ser profesor de deportes? Debería de estar de sargento en un campo de concentración y aún así sería poco.

-Nessie Mike no es tan malo –le dije.

-Lo dices porque es tu amigo… ¿Pero alguna vez fue tu maestro? Claro que no –respondió con fastidió ¿acaso Edward también le había heredado ese aborrecimiento por Mike a mi hija?

-Si por mí fuera hubiera desaparecido hace mucho –dijo Edward con odio, su mirada era de ira.

-Edward –levantó la mano en señal de silencio –no quiero tocar ese tema nunca mas –dijo.

-Bueno, será mejor que vaya a buscar a Jacob, estoy preocupada por el.

-¿Preocupada? –pregunté.

-Siento que algo no anda bien.

¡Perfecto! Solo eso me faltaba, que mi hija sacara a relucir su instinto amoroso y que Jake le dijera que ataqué a Billy con la única intención de matarlo, mi mente comenzó a reconstruir esa escena lentamente y pude ver a Nessie gritando desquiciada mente –como toda una adolescente –y yo como buena madre respondiendo en el mismo tono, haciendo un total escándalo en casa, Edward tratando de calmarnos a ambas y Alice y Emmett haciendo apuestas a ver quien ganaba la discusión –un juego estúpido que hacían frecuentemente, cada que Nessie reprochaba algo –me preocupé muchísimo, pero mas porque Edward por millonésima vez había recordado el incidente con Mike, un incidente que solamente ocurrió en su mente, pues mi amigo seguía pareciéndome un Golden Retriever cada que me veía. Entonces escuché un auto aproximarse, tenía dos opciones, Jasper o Charlie, pero por primera vez ninguna fue la correcta.

-¡Bella! –Gritó Mike Newton mientras bajaba del auto -¿Qué tal tu día hoy?

-Bien –respondí con felicidad exageradamente fingida.

-Hola Edward –dijo con seriedad –bueno ¿me preguntaba si vendrían a una reunión que haré este fin de semana en mi casa? Invité a Ángela ahora que estará unos días en Port Angeles, a Jessica, Conner, Lee, y a todos nuestros amigos.

-Seguro Mike, claro que iremos.

-Por cierto, Nessie no deja de retarme en clases.

-Los reportes escolares se dejan en la dirección –dijo Edward agresivo.

-Claro –Mike no dijo mas a ese comentario -¿Entonces el fin de semana nos vemos Bella?

-Seguro, ya te lo dije.

-Bueno entonces, me voy, que estén bien –corrió a su auto y se marchó.

-¡Estupendo!, vamos con Newton a pasarla _bien, _la única que lo disfruta eres tú –dijo mi marido y se fue.

-Edward –reproché mirando como desaparecía entre los arbustos.

Y yo que pensé que siendo vampiro mi vida mejoraría, en cierto sentido si lo hizo –pude ser superman mas frecuentemente –tenía una familia maravillosa, Charly y René por un lado y por el otro a Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper; y los mas importantes en mi insignificante existencia desde el momento en que pisé Forks después de tanto en mi intento por hacer feliz a René: Edward, y ahora Nessie. Y de todo lo que yo consideraba importante conseguía solamente una repentina desconfianza de Edward –tal vez podría hacer trampa y desaparecer a Mike, pero pensé en su familia –una próxima pelea con mi hija si es que a Jake se le ocurría decirle lo que pasó, cosa que era probable, y seguro Charly estaba furioso porque deje a Billy solo –el no sabía que fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle, claro estaba.

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo y terminé corriendo, sin saber a donde iba pasaban por mí mente todos los recuerdos que tenía desde que llegué a Forks, mi primer día en la escuela y la mirada llena de odio y furia de Edward, La primera vez que hablamos, cuando me salvo de ser aplastada, la caminata en La Push con Jacob y mi vergonzoso intento de coquetearle lleno de éxito, todos y cada uno de esos momentos iban en cámara lenta y sentí unas ganas inmensas de llorar y dejarme caer en el suelo en posición fetal aunque sabía que la primera no sucedería la segunda quizá podría realizarla. Entonces capté algo, algo familiar; un sonido, un olor que me era muy familiar.

Comencé a seguir el olor hasta que lo sentí mas penetrante y me detuve para observar el terreno, alrededor no capte nada o quizá no prestaba atención al cien por ciento, una ráfaga de viento que me desprendió un mecho de pelo y lo hizo caer de nuevo sobre mi mejilla me atravesó y frente a mi se postro un hombre, era alto de pelo negro y rizado, de complexión fornida y mirada dura, aparentemente estaba sereno, me sonrió.

-Vaya, ¿acaso también estás de cacería?

-No –respondí y le correspondí con una leve sonrisa.

-Que mal, hay un campamento de verano al este –me dijo con suma alegría.

-Lo siento –comencé a explicar –yo no bebo sangre de humanos.

-¿Que? –Me preguntó incrédulo -¿entonces de que vives? ¿O acaso eres…? –no completo la pregunta y una chispa de emoción le salto del rostro.

-Bueno, yo prefiero los animales –dije con un poco de pena.

-Pero que descortés soy, mi nombre es Zabdiel, entonces supongo que conoces a los de Denali.

-Claro, y a Carlisle.

-He escuchado de él, aunque no tengo el gusto de conocerlo en persona, solo por comentarios de mis antiguos patrones –su rostro se tornó serio.

-¿Patrones?

-Aro, Cayo, Marco, supongo que los conoces.

-Mejor que nadie –cambie el tema, no quería recordarlos -¿Si quieres puedo llevarte a conocer a Carlisle?

-¿Entonces es cierto que regresó aquí? Dime que eres de el.

-Soy Bella, Bella Cullen.

-¡Vaya! Pero si eres familia… Sigo pensando que es extraño que vivan así, pero me da vueltas en la mente la idea.

-Carlisle esta en casa –dije ignorando ese comentario –puedes venir si quieres, aunque algunas veces recibimos visitas humanas.

-Acabo de cenar –respondió y sonrió.

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen –mi casa ahora –y abrí la puerta con cuidado, escuche a alguien arriba y supuse que era Alice pero me enfoque en llamar a Carlisle quien por el auto negro, ya estaba ahí, el se encontró en segundos frente a mi y a Zabdiel, los presente y empezaron a charlar, Alice me llamo en las escaleras y me pidió que subiera, pero no pude evitar escuchar el comenatio del nuevo vampiro –nuevo en la zona claro, porque no era un neófito ni podría pasar por tal.

-No quiero ofender a nadie pero, ¿Qué es ese aroma como de perro?

-Jacob –susurré.

-Tenemos visita arriba –dijo Carlisle con amabilidad –pero son amigos, si quieres podemos seguir la charla en mi estudio.

-Seguro –dijo Zabdiel.

-¿No crees que su nombre contradice lo que es en verdad? –se burló Alice.

-En realidad creo que a su madre nunca se le ocurrió que terminaría así el –respondí con una pequeña risa.

-Pobre, debe de estar arrepintiéndose ahora –cambió de tema –bueno, Jacob esta arriba.

-Lo sé.

-Y Nessie esta con el –hizo un gesto de horror –estalló la bomba.

-Solo pido al cielo que me ampare, no quiero morir hoy –dije con un sarcasmo extremadamente oculto.

-¿Puedo pasar? –dije asomándome a la habitación donde estaban mi hija y mi amigo.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Billy mamá? –Dijo mi hija con furia –Intentaste matarlo, ¿en que estabas pensando?

-¡Ay no! –Comencé –no me vengas con esto Jacob, ya estas bastante grande como para acusarme, por lo menos se lo hubieras dicho a Charly no a _mi _hija –empecé a ver un cuarto oscuro, y a sentir pánico, pero lo dominé –Nessie, ¡no uses tus dones conmigo!

-Bella yo no le dije nada, fue Seth, en serio lo siento tanto –lo interrumpí –muy bien, voy a ir a pedirle PERDON a Billy, si lo quieren lo haré de rodillas, me importa un comino que no pueda entrar a La Push y si quieres puedes citar a toda la reserva para que vean como me humillo, pero quiero que dejen de ver esto como si hubiese asesinado al presidente, o como si hubiera cometido un pecado mortal porque no fue así –Nessie hablo –tienes que controlarte mamá.

-Tengo bastantes problemas como para preocuparme por uno que ni siquiera pasó, déjense de tonterías y si no les importa me gusta mi soledad repentina –di media vuelta y escuché a Nessie.

-¿Dónde esta mi papá?

-Probablemente se fue a asesinar a Newton, o mejor aún, lo mas lejos de lo que pueda estar de este monstro despiadado y lleno de lujuria –concluí señalándome, mi drama había salido aún mejor que si lo hubiera planeado, pero en realidad me sentía así.

Un monstro despiadado, una mujer infiel –aunque eso fuera mentira –, y la peor de las personas.


	3. Chapter 3

NADA DE NADA

CAPITULO 3: DESEOS INNECESARIOS

Estaba Furiosa con todos, mi hija me odiaba, mi marido pensaba que lo engañaba, Jacob estaba decidiéndose entre arrancarme la garganta o seguir conservando nuestra amistad –si así podíamos llamarla –recuerdo cuando yo era humana, él me había dicho que podía tenerlo todo en la vida y que debía decidir entre Edward y él, ¡ahora entendía cuanta razón tenía en ese momento! Pues desde que yo pasé a se vampira las peleas con mi amigo aumentaron y, por consiguiente con Nessie pues ella lo defendía todo el tiempo _¡estúpida imprimación! _Pensaba, era ilógico que un vampiro y un licántropo tuvieran una relación amorosa –y en lo personal me parecía realmente asqueroso –no soportaba ese aroma dulzón de Jake, era estresante pero aún así la amistad sobresalía y me daba valor.

-¿Problemas existenciales? –me dijo Zabdiel por detrás.

-No, mas bien el problema soy yo.

-Bueno –comenzó –me parece sumamente absurdo e increíble ver a un vampiro con esos horribles perros mal olientes –se sentó junto a mi, estábamos en el prado, el prado de Edward y mío.

-Concuerdo, pero no tengo nada para poder evitarlo.

-¿Razones personales? O ¿miedo a la rebeldía juvenil? –preguntó con burla.

-Un poco de las dos, cuando era humana me enamoré de un vampiro, y aunque parezca extraño, mi hija es una pequeña arma mortal capaz de volverte loco si lo deseas.

-Vaya, me pregunto que pensarán los Vulturi de esto.

-Ellos no deben de saberlo, no creo que tengan idea, ¿eres algún espía de ellos?

-No –se volvió serio su tono –los odio.

-¿Quién no? ¿Qué te trajo a Forks?

-Bueno, la verdad nada soy nómada y nunca he intentado vivir como tu.

-¿Cuánto hace que te convirtieron?

-No mucho, veinte años apenas, en ese entonces yo tenia veinticuatro y acababa de terminar la universidad ¿quieres escuchar mi historia? ¡es realmente estúpida!

-Conozco muy bien las estupideces, suelo cometerlas y creo que desde que nací –dije con sarcasmo.

-En ese entonces yo era Zabdiel Alaniz y viví en la ciudad de Monterrey, me mudé al Distrito Federal porque quería independizarme y estudiar la universidad allá. Yo elegí la carrera de ciencias ocultas por lo que mis padres pensaron que estaba chiflado pero tenía una cierta obsesión por las criaturas míticas que me era imposible controlar, era mi pasión –sonrió amargamente –cuando era niño me gustaba ponerme colmillos de plástico y asustar a la gente, un día mordí a mi hermano y me metí en un lío tremendo, creo que tengo talento nato –se rió de su recuerdo, lo miré atentamente –pero nunca pensé que el juego se me fuera a volver realidad.

"Un día regresaba de la universidad, estaba decidiendo el tema para mi tesis y elegí entonces el que mas me apasionaba, la mitología pero no logré encontrar una manera de relacionar a mis queridos vampiros con el tema, consulte a profesores hasta que lo logré, a uno de ellos se le ocurrió meterlo en la categoría de demonología ¡absurdo! Pero era lo único que tenía así que me puse a trabajar y a visitar lugares a los que me llevaban mis historias, Rumania, Valaquiia, Transilvania, Egipto, gaste mucho por lo que doblaba turnos en mi empleo con tal de no truncar mi investigación. Ya lo tenía todo, datos, estadísticas, historias, pero me faltaba una cosa.

-Testimonios –dije en un susurro.

-Exacto, seguí buscando y me encontré en Eslovenia con gente que afirmaba conocer vampiros y ahí fue que la conocí, ella alta y de tez blanca, cabello castaño claro y facciones afiladas, ella se ocultaba en un castillo construido entre montañas y no salía mas que de noche, la gente no se acercaba ahí por miedo a morir, lo cual era lógico pero yo no lo tenía pues en ese momento solo pensaba _¡conoceré un vampiro! _Con suma alegría, al llegar dos hombres altos y fornidos como ese que vive contigo custodiaban la puerta, hable con ellos pero no querían dejarme pasar, entonces ella abrió el gran portón y salió, me enamoré desde el momento en que la vi, o mas bien, me hipnotizo en el primer instante.

"conviví cerca de un mes con ella y me mostró todo lo que un vampiro podía hacer: la fuerza sobre humana, la velocidad y mucho mas, y después me encontré con la sed, ella estaba tan sedienta, que los ojos color escarlata que poseía se volvieron negros, nunca sentí tanto miedo, pero le agradezco que no me haya matado.

-¿Ella tenía sed y no te mató? Entonces no debe ser tan mala.

-No me mató porque encontró en mí una pieza útil para su aquelarre, yo tengo un don –sonrió con orgullo –manipulo a todos y consigo lo que quiero, solo basta con que lo deseé, y en ese momento puedo hacer cambiar de opinión a todo un país, pero a pesar de eso no empleo mi don mas que cuando lo veo muy necesario, o cuando alguien me pide ayuda y siempre y cuando sea para bien, no me gusta –ahora hizo una mueca –los Vulturis iban a visitar a Demetria y se encontraron conmigo, un neófito rebelde y peligroso para la especie, Demetria los convenció de que no me mataran y les hablo de mi don y fue como ellos me ofrecieron un lugar en sus filas, gustoso acepte pues Demetria me hablaba de ellos con tanto respeto y admiración que terminé compartiendo sus sentimientos hacia ellos, pero entonces después de un par de años a su lado cometí la peor de las estupideces. Llevábamos turistas a la torre y entre ellos encontré una humana, nunca sentí antes un deseo de tener su sangre, me enloquecí. Aro tenía ganas de torturar a los turistas y decidió que los asesinaríamos uno por uno para que los demás vieran lo que les tocaba, cuando ella quedó al frente la defendí, la saqué de ahí y aún no me explico como paso pero lo logré, no podía matarla pero sabía que si la dejaba siendo humana ella moriría de todas formas en cuanto ellos salieran a buscarme.

"La llevé a las orillas de Volterra y ahí le dije que la liberaría, a cambio de que nunca regresara a Italia, ella aceptó y la convertí –hizo un gesto de dolor –ver su dolor me recordó al mío, pero yo quería salvarla, lo necesitaba, pasaron semanas y pude enseñarla a controlarse, un récord pues pudo irse, pero los Vulturis me encontraron a mi.

-Nos haz traicionado –dijo Aro.

-Perdón, no ocurrirá jamás lo juro –supliqué.

-Eso es cierto –dijo Jane –los Vulturi no damos segundas oportunidades.

-No lo maten –les ordenó Marco –el la convirtió y ella no volverá, tengo una propuesta mejor –me sonrió con mailica –Te doy la libertad, pero no puedes volver a Italia nunca.

-¡Que despilfarro! Hay que matarlo –decía Cayo.

-Es la última palabra, si lo matamos perderemos un don muy valioso, y aunque no puedes permanecer aquí, sería una pena desperdiciarlo, pero tranquila Jane querida, puedes divertirte con él antes de que se marche.

Mi mente volvió a Volterra, Jane intentó aplicar su don conmigo y no pudo, vi a Edward retorcerse y consumirse en el dolor, Jane lo hacía sufrir por mi culpa, "despilfarro" era la palabra que había escuchado ya en esa habitación, Zabdiel me regresó al presente.

-Ya sabrás que hizo Jane, me torturo y pensé que los vampiros podían volverse locos, pero por fortuna sigo en mis 5 sentido –dijo sonriendo –aunque me pregunto donde estará esa chica, ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre.

-Que pena, pero debe estar muy agradecida contigo por haberla salvado –lo animé.

-Verás Bella, nunca le podemos mandar al corazón.

-¿A que viene eso? –pregunté, no entendía nada.

-Mi don me hace conocer la decisión que quieren tomar los demás, así puedo cambiarlas, y pidiéndole perdón a todos de rodillas no lograras mas que humillarte.

-¿Entonces que sugieres que haga?

-Pues, yo en tu lugar primero le pediría una disculpa a tu casi victima, frente a esos perros que tienes en mente, y bueno lo de tu hija puedo arreglarlo –dijo con suma satisfacción.

-No, eso no, Jake es feliz y Nessie también además a mi no me molesta. Creo que al final no hare nada de nada.

-¿Como?

-Le pediré perdón a Billy frente a la manada, y espero que eso les baste, no hare más, pero como me encantaría ponerle un buen puñetazo a Jacob Black por dejarse influenciar, y a Seth por abrir el pico.

-Bueno, eso esta bien y piensa lo de Nessie, cuando quieras puedo hacerlo, por cierto, ahora que platiqué con Carlisle me ofreció probar su vida, creo que lo intentaré.

-¿Te quedarás? Eso es genial, la familia crece entonces.

-No prometo nada, mas que intentarlo –me sonrió amistosamente, de pronto el enojo se fue, sabía como resolver las cosas y tenía un nuevo amigo, solo faltaba resolver todo con Nessie.

-Vaya, creo que voy a quebrantar un tratado hoy.

-¿Gustas compañía? –dijo con malicia –digo, por si esos perros se ponen pesados.

-Esta bien vamos –al diablo esos perros engreídos, pensé ¿por qué Jake tenía que provocarme así?

Llegué a La Push junto a Zabdiel, y todos me miraban, los niños se escondían y la abuelas me miraban con odio, ¡Que tonto! Temerle a un vampiro y no a un lobo… me detuve al borde de la carretera en frente de casa de Billy Black.

-¡Jacob! –grité. El salió de inmediato con cara de pánico.

-¡Corre Bella! ¡Corre! –me dijo mi amigo y pasó junto a mi como bólido, así que lo imité.

-¿Qué pasa Jake?

-¡Mi padre llamó a Sam y le dijo que entraste a La Push e intentaste asesinarnos! ¡Yo traté de hablar con el pero no me hizo caso y ahora quiere matarte!

-Veremos si puede hacerlo.

-¡Diablos! ¡Bella mas rápido! ¡Tenemos que llegar a casa de los Cullen!

-Esto si que es excitante –dijo mi amigo Zabdiel.

-¿Y ese quien es? –preguntó Jake sin dejar de correr.

-Un amigo Jake, luego te cuento ¿Dónde esta Nessie?

-Con Billy, creo que enloqueció pues se puso de su lado.

-Nessie me va a escuchar, no te ofendas Jake pero el hecho de que sea su novio un perro no quiere decir que puede ponerse contra su especie.

-Lo sé lo sé, pero explicaselo a ella –hizo una mueca.

Nos detuvimos justo a unos pasos de la puerta de mi casa, y mire a Jacob, Zabdiel se quedó detrás sin decir nada. Jake y yo nos miramos por un rato y fue como si hablaramos como licantropos, telepáticamente, Después nos reimos los dos sin parar.

-¡Me meti en problemas! –decía Jacob.

-Sam me querrá matar.

-Es estúpido, no hiciste nada, además Nessie entra a la Push siempre, digamos que en el tratado desaparecieron los limites de territorio.

-Sabes Jake, en estos momentos de mi vida siento qe ya no tengo nada, mi marido tiene un transtorno bipolar y mi hija quisiera ser quileute, es estresante.

-Bella, pase lo que pase sabes que siempre seras mi amiga, y Nessie va a cambiar de idea, yo hablare con ella, Billy tiene que dejar sus niñerias.


End file.
